the_meming_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Memeing Dead is Dead
I made a lot of mistakes throughout this story, some involving my personal life, and some of it involving the story itself, but until further notice I'm afraid that The Memeing Dead is canceled. I haven't been very happy with how the story is turning out. The second half of Season 2 was a rushed mess imo, with its original version being even worse somehow. For those who are unaware, in the original version of Season 2, Obscurity was going to be found with the Waterstock Festival group (Davey, Jade, and Mario) literally 2 episodes after he initially left. It felt too cliche and created a lot of false hope. But this lead to worse things, as Season 3 was originally going to have a clone of Obscurity, called EvilObscurity. I hated this idea so much, it just shows how poorly planned this project was. I am going to leave details about the remaining 13 episodes of Season 3 here, to ease anybody's "hope" at this project. Season 3 Episode 4 was about the group reuniting after finding Camp Aurora and Wild Water Villa, and establishing connection between the communities. Super, Patchy, Mario, and Furret would wind up at Wild Water Villa with Damian Darlington (of Brit Floyd), Roger Waters (not to be confused with Mr. Waters), Billy Bob Tanley, and Chris (aka the hot kool aid guy). Grumpy, Mark, Mehdi, Javert, and "Guy" would be taken by Asher to Camp Aurora, where Cytronus, Komasan, and Yomika lived. The episode after wards (S3E5) was going to be a hard hit. This is where I began becoming displeased with the story. A new group, known as "The Clan" was to be introduced, with 4 of their members ending up at a castle-like hall that the two groups reunite at during a supply run. The Clan was lead by Director Krennic, his 2nd in command Vizzini, and his minions Kookaburra and the Childcatcher. With Super, Grumpy, Roger, Billy Bob, "Guy", and Komasan on the mission, Obscurity also enters in an attempt to kill them and The Clan. This episode would've had the death of Grumpygodxila, who would've been the first major death of the season. He has his chest sliced open by the Childcatcher and bleeds out, with Obscurity putting him down. Next on the chopping block, merely minutes later, was Kookaburra, who was beaten to death by Obscurity after he kills Grumpy. Super puts Kook down, shortly after Obscurity ensnares the Childcatcher in a net, which upon the group leaving, is dropped into a horde, where he is swiftly devoured. During the mission, Billy Bob goes missing, and isn't found until later. Season 3 Episode 6 was going to be a calm before the storm. This would've revealed the true intentions of The Clan, and revealed that they were against Achi, Minerva, and Obscurity's group (The Cutthroats), and mistook Grumpy for a member. Krennic offers his sincere apologies, and The Clan becomes part of a three-way coalition between themselves, Wild Water Villa, and Camp Aurora. This episode ends with a cliffhanger of Obscurity being held at arrow-point by Minerva, who Achi had told of Obscurity helping Super's group... Season 3 Episode 7 was meant to be a replica of the recent TWD Episode "The Calm Before". Not much was to this episode, other than Super finding a wounded Obscurity by a tree. Obscurity shows Super, Damian, Javert, and Yomika atop a hill, where he reveals five of their friends zombified, with their heads on pikes. Achi had killed them in order to complete a "ritual". These deaths are the only thing that kept me to making Season 3, as weird as that sounds. Heres who I killed and why. -Billy Bob. His character was meant to be comic relief, and this was going to be the obvious one for people to guess. -Chris/The Hot Kool-Aid Guy. He wasn't important anyway, so why not. -Mehdi. I wanted him to be a bit of a cranky character in the story, plus his fate being handled this way would've been how exactly he would NOT have wanted it to end. -Mario. This was meant to be one of the two "big" deaths of this arc. He was originally going to be Obscurity's friend in the original Season 2, so I decided to call back to that by making Obscurity be the one who puts him down. and finally, the biggest death. -Mark Pontius. I had planned his death in the story for awhile, but I never expected it to be like this. One night something just clicked, and I figured it out. Super having to put a relative down would've been crushing. Season 3 Episode 8 would've been the "showdown", if you can call it one, between Super's group and the Cutthroats. This was going to be kinda a bummer, but Achi would've easily won, but with Obscurity's help, Achi is somehow sent into space, like in the ending of Sin and Punishment, leaving her status unknown. Minerva would've somehow escaped, and Cytronus would've gone missing. Season 3 Episodes 9-11 weren't really thought of. Season 3 Episode 12 would've showcased the return of Minerva, who would've caused the third and final main death of the season: Obscurity. Yes, like in the original version of Season 2, Obscurity was going to get shot with an infected arrow by Minerva, and would've sacrificed himself to save Komasan, Yomika, and Furret (much like T-Dog from TWD). Minerva would've escaped, but also killed Vizzini with the herd she brought in. The Childcatcher was to appear as a walker as well. Season 3 Episode 14 wasn't thought of much, and would've the group returning to the formerly overrun Camp Aurora. All that was gonna happen was Komasan was almost gonna get bit by a zombified Obscurity, whom Super would put down with a fire poker. Season 3 Episode 15 was the final episode I thought of. It was just gonna be a recreation of the bridge scene from "Take Us Back", but with Super, Patchy, Damian, and Krennic instead of Clem, AJ, Tenn and Louis/Violet. On the way across the bridge, after the rest of the group left, Roger Waters gets pinned to a wall by a car and is devoured, prompting Damian to put him down. Minerva died the exact same as she did in the game, and everything would be happily ever after. Season 3 Episode 16 was going to be the series finale. No idea what it would've been, so its up to interpretation. I never planned on a Season 4. So now that you know what happened, I hope you are satisfied with the fate of the series: cancelled, but with its remnants public. Thank you guys for the ride, ObscuritySTA